


Yuri's Yearning for More

by kaffeogte



Series: A Yearning for More [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short, VictUuri, Victuri, but no time to fix, katsuki yuri - Freeform, the whole which one is double u thing confuses dumb me, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yeah i messed up on spelling Yuuri's name in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: Competitions are coming up and Katsuki Yuri is beyond stressed and anxious. He can't sleep. Yuri reaches over for the uniform he'd left draped over his lamp. Despite it being so long since Victor last wore it, it smelt of him.  "God, I'm hopeless," Yuri sighs.





	

Yuri lies in his bed. Competitions are coming up and he is beyond stressed and anxious. He can’t sleep. Yuri reaches over for the uniform he’d left draped over his lamp. Despite it being so long since Victor last wore it, it smelt of him—sweet, clean, and something like vanilla.

Yuri softly nuzzled his face into the fabric, imagining it were Victor he was touching and holding right now. “God, I’m hopeless,” he quietly whined, “Victor… It isn’t enough anymore. I want you so bad…” Yuri felt himself blush as he said these things aloud, a mixture of loneliness and desire beginning to form inside him. He bit on his lip, trying to remind himself that he was alone, his door was locked; nobody would hear or see what he’s about to do.

His slender fingers reach down, into his pants as he took another deep inhale. “Victor,” he moaned quietly as he teased himself. Stroking himself just didn’t feel enough—Yuri wanted Victor inside him, for the two of them to just melt into each other in a passionate frenzy.

It wasn’t the first time Yuri fingered himself, although it was the first time he did it pretending it to be Victor. “Not deep enough,” he sighed quietly out of frustration, “God, I want him so badly.” Despite his own fingers not being enough, he didn’t let this obscure himself. Yuri panted softly, letting himself become fully lost in the thought of Victor touching him. He worked himself up to three fingers, quietly gasping Victor’s name before inhaling his scent.

When he came, Yuri didn’t cry out or anything like that. He shuddered at his release, relishing in the few seconds of extreme pleasure before returning to his loneliness and painful desire. ‘I’ll make him proud,’ Yuri thought to himself as he cuddled into the old skating uniform. 'Maybe after proving myself as his equal, he’ll want me like this too,’ he encouraged himself as he soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
